Ayako Kobiyashi
Appearance Standing at 5'7" tall, Ayako has hair that is Redish brown in nature (Maybe due to ancestors). Her eyes are brownish purple. She has a scar on her right knee from a fall in grade school off a jungle gym, this she normally jokes about. There's also a pair of scars on her left elbow and arm from a fall in a race. Ayako isn't much for fancy dressing, rather she tends to remain casual dressing sporty casual with a bit of girly to her. Example would be, jean skirt with slip on canvas sneakers, semi dressy shirt with a hoodie over this. Personality Ayako can be seen as a bit nosy, well depending on who you talk to, a lot nosy. She is known by her past classmates for being an open, honest, loyal person to most people. She also can be a bit harsh at times depending on the situation at hand. For example if she feels that someone is in the wrong she will let them know about it directly. Most see her as kind, and compassionate to those she’s been friends with or is friends with. At times due to her past she can come off as a bit jaded if she feels that she hasn’t achieved something or finished something she started. She hates it when others treat her with pity for any reason, and will tell them so to their faces. Ayako is known for being stubborn and not listening when things get her too worked up, or it’s something she thinks she’s right about, even when she’s wrong. Most see her over all as a nice person to be around though gets excited at the prospect of challenging someone who claims to be the best so that she can get better. She can be highly competitive, to the point that she’ll challenge them to a contest, even when she knows she’s out matched. She prides herself in her way of doing things and doesn’t like when people try to tear her down. She can be brave when she wants, but at the same time she considers herself cowardly and hates herself for that. She puts on a face of confidence around other athletes but is mellower when it comes to people who aren’t into sports. History She’s from Kobe, Mother is a hairstylist and father is a travel writer that’s been all over the world. She has a younger brother who’s passion is soccer and wants to one day be on a professional team. She used to run track and was part of her elementary and middle schools Track and Field team, as well as vice-captain of the Cross country team. She likes dogs over cats, and has various gifts from her dad when he travels. She can cook some meals, since her mother tends to do frozen dinners most of the time, likes to eat healthy but she does have her guilty pleasures. Her favorite movies are action ones, or historical dramas (IE War Horse and the like). She plays video games, reads biographies and likes to do yoga when she can. Her music choices depend on what she’s in the mood for. She likes homemade food, and also likes swimming. She has a collection of trophies, and the laces of her old running shoes. When she came to OZ she was paired with Asami Oubai as her roommate. So far the two are okay with one another enough to have lunch with each other and Hana. She counts Takuro and Hana as her closer friends, and then the others as good aquaintences right now. She's slowly learning more about others. Right now Daichi's the one that knows the most about her past. Combat Persona Unknown future for what happens. Current Persona 'Atalanta '( GREEK MYTHOLOGY) - Considered the Godess of running. Atalanta was the daughter of Iasus, and King Iasus wanted a son. When his daughter was born feeling betrayed by the gods he left the baby Atalanta on a mountaintop to die, the jerkface. As it so happened her cries were heard by a she-bear who took the child in and cared for Atalanta until hunters found and raised her. By them she learned to fight and hunt as a bear would. She was later reunited with her father. Having grown up in the wilderness, Atalanta became a fierce hunter and was always happy. She took an oath of virginity to the goddess Artemis. At some point in time when Atalanta was a young woman Artemis was forgotten at a sacrifice by King Oineus. Angry she sent a wild boar to ravaged the land, men, and cattle and prevented crops from being sown. Atalanta joined Meleager, the son of the king and many other famous heroes on a hunt for the boar. Many of the men were angry that a woman was joining them, but Meleager, though married, lusted for Atalanta, and so he persuaded them to include her. Several of the men were killed before Atalanta became the first to hit the boar and draw blood. After Meleager finally killed the boar with his spear, he awarded the skin to Atalanta. Meleager’s uncles, Plexippus and Toxeus, were angry and tried to take the skin from her. In revenge, Meleager killed his uncles. Wild with grief, Meleager's mother Althaea threw a charmed log on the fire, said log held his life, which consumed Meleager's life as it burned. After the Calydonian boar hunt, Atalanta was rediscovered by her father. He wanted her to be wed, but Atalanta, uninterested in marriage, agreed to marry only if her suitors could outrun her in a footrace. Those who lost would be killed. King Schoeneus agreed, and many young men died in the attempt until Melanion (or Hippomenes) came along. Melanion asked the goddess Aphrodite for help, and she gave him three golden apples in order to slow Atalanta down. The apples were irresistible, so every time Atalanta got ahead of Melanion, he rolled an apple ahead of her, and she would run after it. In this way, Melanion won the footrace and came to marry Atalanta. Eventually they had a son Parthenopaios, who was one of the Seven against Thebes. Zeus (or Cybele, or Rhea) turned Atalanta and Melanion into lions after they made love together in one of his temples. Other accounts say that Aphrodite changed them into lions because they did not give her proper honor. The belief at the time was that lions could not mate with their own species, only with leopards; thus Atalanta and Hippomenes would never be able to remain with one another. Past Persona Atalanta Shintai Stopwatch given to her by her ex boyfriend. Class Doesn't have one yet. Stats Courage: Ran down a really steap hill when she was younger{?}Diligence: Has very little of this as of right now. {?}Understanding: Pretty good at it some of the time.{?}Expression: Various serious looks to her face, and smiles.{?}Knowledge: Father is a world traveler, so yeah she has the source wall at her command!{?}SWAG: Former Jock and knows her way around flirting. Equipment Weapon type: Ranged {?}Armor type: Not sure as of yet. Weapons Current weapon: It's a Boomerange, what more do you want. {?}Joke weapon: Dousing SticK Old weapons: Does throwing shoes count? Armor/Outfits Current armor: Normal clothing I guess. {?}Other armors: Has a special red outfit that may come out if she goes darkside. {?}Special outfits: See said outfit above Accessories Current accessory: {?6}Don't know Old accessories: Misaki Vision -barette Skills Not sure as of yet. Active abilities Blah blah Passives List of passives Elemental Defenses & weaknesses I have no f'ing clue. Trivia *Former Track Runner, who keeps the soles of her track shoes from the ones she wore winning a race. *Likes to eat ice cream, favorite flavor bannana and mint chocolate chip. *Has a collection of colleges from her photographs *Has a lot of random triva about the world thanks to her dad. *Owns a crystal due ot her mothers new age-ism *Can head butt a soccer ball, thanks to her brother always trying to hit her in the head with his. *Can knitt *Likes Dogs *Recently realized she likes drama. Threads ???????? Music A playlist will go here. Gallery Character gallery goes here ! Category:Psychomanteum